The purpose is to determine whether sleep disordered breathing (SDB) in children disrupts growth and changes energy expediture and growth hormone secretion. We will perform sleep studies, measure height, weight, fat free mass and fat mass, energy expenditure, IGF-1, ACTH, cortisol, TSH, T3 and T4 in children with SDB.